casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 34
Series 34 is the 34th series of Casualty and commenced airing on 17 August 2019. Filming for the series' first episode took place in April 2019. It will comprise 46 episodes. Whilst Simon Harper continued to serve as the show's executive producer, it was confirmed by the BBC in April 2019 that Lucy Rafferty had stepped down as series producer. In September 2019, it was announced that Loretta Preece would assume the role, with her being credited from episode 5 onwards. Prior to the broadcast of the premiere episode, it was announced that Neet Mohan would return from a four-month break to reprise the role of junior doctor Rashid Masum, and Victor Oshin would join the main cast as F1 Mason Reede. In episode 5, Michael Stevenson made his final appearance as paramedic Iain Dean following the conclusion of his major mental health storyline; his departure was announced earlier in the year, and Jane Hazlegrove returned to the show as veteran character Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon for the occasion. In the subsequent episode, Iain's replacement Lev Malinovsky was introduced and portrayed by Uriel Emil. In October 2019, Cathy Shipton announced that she was filming her final scenes as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin who first appeared in Casualty's first episode in September 1986, and it was confirmed in November 2019 that Amanda Mealing would return to the show as consultant Connie Beauchamp in January 2020. In December 2019, the show's winter trailer was released, revealing that Kirsty Mitchell would join the series as advanced clinical practitioner Faith Cadogan. Cast Main characters * William Beck as Dylan Keogh * Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp (from episode 18) * George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy * Jack Nolan as Will Noble * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * Neet Mohan as Rashid Masum (from episode 1) * Victor Oshin as Mason Reede (episodes 2 - 17) * Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead * Kirsty Mitchell as Faith Cadogan (from episode 17) * Charles Venn as Jacob Masters * Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller * Jason Durr as David Hide * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Shaheen Jafargholi as Marty Kirkby * Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean (until episode 5) * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Uriel Emil as Lev Malinovsky (from episode 6) * Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia * Cathy Shipton as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin (until episode 22) Recurring characters * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Jacey Sallés as Rosa Cadenas * Harry Collett as Oliver Hide (from episode 1) * Kriss Dosanjh as Ashok Masum (from episode 1) * Abigail Hardingham as Effie Laurence (episodes 2 - 12) * Jim Sturgeon as Theo Laurence (episodes 2 - 11) * Anna Savva as Xiomara Steadman (from episode 13) * Kelly Gough as Violette Spark (from episode 16) * Tom Mulheron as Luka Malinovsky (from episode 20) * Sharon Gless as Zsa Zsa Harper-Jenkinson (from episode 25) * Tom Shaw as Jeffers (from episode 25) * Stirling Gallacher as Ffion Morgan (from spring 2020)https://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/latestnews/2020/stirling-gallacher-casualty Guest characters * Lorraine Pilkington as Rosalene Hide (episodes 1 & 3) * Sam Callis as Albert "Big Al" Layne (episode 1) * Gary Shelford as Andy Grifith (episode 1) * Laura Meredith as Jenny Grifith (episode 1) * Andy Williams as Barry Needham (episode 1) * Ameen Mustapha as Zinedin Khalif (episode 1) * Leila Hoffman as Diane Part (episode 1) * Elinor Lawless as Hollie Sumner (episode 2) * Rosie Marcel as Jac Naylor (episode 3) * Rebecca Johnson as Sue Bainford (episode 3) * Sarah Hoare as Lucie Bennett (episode 3) * Alex Avery as Mark Eaves (episode 3) * Margaret Jackman as Maisie Bowe (episode 3) * Jane Hazlegrove as Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon (episodes 4 & 5) * David Newman as Seb Sanderson (episode 4) * Tim Woodward as Vincent Millbank (episodes 4 & 9) * Lisa Ellis as Tilly Gatlin (episode 4) * Darcy Isa as Sharmella Wilson (episode 4) * Tayler Marshall as Fred Gatlin (episode 4) * Nathan Sussex as Chris Albright (episode 4) * Lee Shepherd as Alfie Gatlin (episode 4) * Emma Davies as Anna Norman (episode 5) * Liam Smith as Gabriel Norman (episode 5) * Hannah Traylen as Hailey Dougan (episode 5) * Cesare Taurasi as Craig Halten (episode 5) * Colin Bennett as Stan Hawksley (episode 5) * James Thorne as Gerry Lamb (episode 5) * Joe McGann as Joe Fields (episode 6) * Marnie Baxter as Ceri Brown (episode 6) * Gavin Spokes as Nick Thorne (episode 6) * Julie Fernandez as Emma Thorne (episode 6) * Tafline Steen as Corina Samways (episode 7) * Ruth Madoc as Millie Faulkner (episode 7) * Michelle McTernan as Chloe Faulkner (episode 7) * Wendy Mae Brown as Angela Reede (episodes 7 & 17) * Michelle Collins as Lorna Rowle (episode 8) * Rupert Hill as Daryl Palmerston (episode 8) * Adrianna Bertola as Jessie Palmerston (episode 8) * Frazer Hadfield as Joshua Millbank (episode 9) * Tripti Tripuraneni as Leena Minhas (episode 9) * Sudha Bhuchar as Rupal Agrawal (episode 9) * Rachel Lin as Juliet Chen (episodes 9 & 11) * Matthew Flynn as Mickey Pratchett (episode 10) * Jamie Maclachlan as Ade Roger (episode 10) * Stacy Abalogun as Mel Tyler (episode 10) * Stephen Casey as Nigel Armstrong (episode 11) * Thomas Nelstrop as Danny McClair (episode 11) * Joanna Bending as Kate McClair (episode 11) * Sam Cox as Raymond McClair (episode 11) * Trystan Lennard as Stevie Godber (episode 11) * Emma Beattie as Miranda O'Brian (episode 12) * Daniel Kendrick as Eddy Colins (episode 12) * John MacKay as Aidan Durrell (episode 12) * Jimmy Yuill as Ron Davies (episode 13) * Ciaran Owens as Johnny Davies (episode 13) * Alex Eastwood as Freddy Davies (episode 13) * Molly Jackson-Shaw as Abigail Layne (episode 13) * Natacha Karam as Ambi Busnal (episode 14) * Emma Manton as Debbie Thomson (episode 14) * Moe Bar-El as Shah Busnal (episode 14) * Martin Herdman as Frank Hunter (episode 14) * Pierre Atri as Caden "CJ" Johnson (episode 14) * Lesley Harcourt as Gina "Gi" Jowilt (episode 15) * Steven Pinder as Mark Jowilt (episode 15) * Paul Albertson as Paul Stockton (episode 15) * Chris Leask as Garth Colins (episode 15) * Suzann McLean as Sian Edwards (episode 15) * Rachel Bavidge as Susan Kellmer (episode 16) * Cristina Catalina as Marina Kovac (episode 17) * Tom Hanratty as Anthony O'Reiley (episode 17) * Richard Hope as Joe O'Reiley (episode 17) * Sam Retford as Tyler Begbie (episode 17) * Will Bliss as Arlo Forrest (episodes 18 & 24) * Yemisi Oyinloye as Sheila Inghram (episode 18) * Glen Wallace as Mike Tyrell (episode 18) * Ruben Bainbridge as Barney Scotts (episode 18) * Iain Gordon as Ryan Gillcrest (episode 19) * Romani Wright as Casey Coopers (episode 19) * Micah Loubon as Dante Coopers (episode 19) * June Watson as Gloria Watson (episode 19) * Emily Woof as Megan Harrison (episode 19 & 24) * Clive Wood as Bill Crowthers (episode 20) * Lois Chimimba as Aideen McFarlen (episode 20) * Cian Barry as Tom Harris (episode 20) * Amy Cudden as DS Pearson (episode 20) * Isla Merrick-Lawless as Ana Malinovsky (episode 20) * Lollie McKenzie as Natalia Malinovsky (episode 20) * Patrick Baladi as Liam Barnett (episode 21) * Jack Hardwick as Jack Ward (episode 21) * Lizzie Back as Alyssa Driscoll (episode 21) * Rosie Taylor-Ritson as Nerys Driscoll (episode 21) * James Sheldon as PC Striker (episode 21) * Hiftu Quasem as Sal Chadha (episode 21) * Kerry Fitzgerald as Erin Caterham (episode 22) * Finlay Robertson as Michael Caterham (episode 22) * Marilyn Le Conte as Sian Bowen (episode 22) * Brochan Evans as Billy Caterham (episode 22) * Rebecca Knowles as PC Menzies (episode 22) * Andre Bullock as Gavin Marsh (episode 23) * Elizabeth Roberts as Taylor Addams (episode 23) * Jason Langley as Niall McCarthy (episode 23) * Marian McLoughlin as Lil Weakes (episode 23) * Adiza Shardow as Lara Stefano (episode 24) * Milo Twomey as Cristian Dimitrescu (episode 24) * Ossian Luke as Scott Perry (episode 24) * Polly Kilpatrick as Sandra Polder (episode 24) * Raphael Bishop as Benji Dimitrescu (episode 24) * Olivia D'lima as Fenisha Khatri (episode 25) * Sarah Beck Mather as Raquel Stevenson (episode 25) * Ross Waiton as Paul O'Conner (episode 25) * Laurence Howarth as Colin Kennedy (episode 25) Episodes References Category:Series